


Property of Luan Loud

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cat Leni, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Reluctant Master/Pet, Romance, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sex, Sibling Love, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Things were fairly normal for Luan, until one morning she found Leni scratching at her bedroom door... except this Leni had cat ears, whiskers, and a tail... and a strong desire to mate with Luan. As Luan tries to deal with the situation she's thrown in, will she be able to help Leni deal with her feline urges and figure out her own emotions?





	Property of Luan Loud

**Author's Notes:**

Don't you just love that _lemony_ fresh scent of new Loudcest fanfiction? Ahh~ so do I!

I wrote this story because this ship seems rare (or at least I have a hard time finding it?). And second, the idea of Leni being affectionate like a cat was just so adorable... add a confused Luan, a teasing Luna, and sprinkle in some Lisa-science-voodoo... and you have a neko!Leni expressing her undying desire to mate herself to a reluctant, embarrassed, but hopelessly aroused Luan.

By the way, Lincoln's one line in this story was actually one of the first ideas I had when I sat down to work on this. It made me laugh long and hard. For days. Because... _the irony of it all is too much!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

PROPERTY OF LUAN LOUD

It all started on a normal school day. I had gotten ready for my day, and as I stared at that beautifully dorky face in the mirror, I grinned widely. Sure, my braces giggled in response and my whimsical ponytail bobbed as I laughed; but these were defining characteristics of an optimistic, humorous gal such as myself.

I was ready to face another day at the prison yard known as "school," and nothing was going to bring me down.

Or so I had thought…

While I was putting on my shoes, I heard scratches at my door. My head tilted in confusion because _who in the earth claws at the door in this house!?_ Normally, they'd just barge in or yell loudly through the door. But scratching at it… like a cat?

My curiosity peaked, I approached the door with timid footsteps, wondering if maybe I should just turn away and hope they'd leave me in peace.

But my hand failed to follow my brain's instructions and opened the door unconsciously.

And my jaw fell wide open at the sight before me.

" _Merow?_ "

Before me stood Leni… with a pair of cat ears jutting through her blonde hair, a pair of whiskers twitching on her cheeks, and a tail curling around her leg.

I was effectively speechless as the neko girl smiled warmly and curled her body into me, raking our chests together and causing a huge blush to cover my face.

"L-Leni!?"

She stared at me with half-lidded eyes as her tail curled around my back to pull me tighter against herself.

" _Meerrrooowww~_ "

I croaked out a cough. "W-what happened to you?"

Leni leaned her head closer, closing her eyes as her nose bumped softly against mine. The pressure was unsettling to my nerves, but the little moan she let out at the contact tingled my spine.

"Oh, there you are, Leni."

My eyes darted to Lisa. Her bored eyes gazing up at us from my doorway.

"I see you've become acquainted with Leni's new… _features."_

It was a statement. Implying something permanent. And based on the confusing actions of my sister, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing!

"What h-happened to her, Lisa!?" I squeaked out as Leni began rubbing her nose into my neck.

"Long story short… one of my experiments mixed the DNA of a cat with Leni's."

I was going cross-eyed as Leni began nibbling my shoulder, my older sister wrapping her arms around me to keep me firmly in place.

"S-s-so, why is- OW! Leni!" I glared at the guilty girl.

"Meow?" Leni smiled cutely at me before nudging her nose against my cheek, begging for forgiveness.

I sighed, and then, returned the nudge. Only to squeak in embarrassment as Leni brought one leg through mine, pressing her thigh against a very sensitive place.

" _Ahh~!_ "

Lisa coughed, gaining my fledgling attention. "I see it's already begun."

My bright red, panting face looked almost scared. "Wh-what's happening, Lisa? Tell me!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses and sighed. "Leni didn't just become a cat…" She turned to face the hallway. "She also entered _heat._ And she chose you as her mate."

I squeaked out my shock. " _WHAT!?_ "

"Welp, good luck, Luan." She walked away.

"No, wait- Lisa! _HELP!_ "

Leni purred loudly as she bit down on my neck, enjoying the little moan I unwillingly let out.

* * *

The freedom of school (formerly known as "prison yard") was a blessing to me. My whole life had been thrown upside down in minutes, and the bland time spent wasted inside the white walls of the educational stockyard helped me to keep my sanity.

But all was not perfect.

Even though Leni was _changed_ , she still had to go to school.

And that made walking to class a dangerous endeavor.

I had to keep an eye on all my surroundings because I never knew when my sister would pop up.

There was the time when I closed my locker and she was there, with little pink hearts in her eyes. She had peppered my face in kisses, and sure enough she had on lipstick… so that required a stealthy trip to the restroom to clean off the evidence of Leni's affections.

Then, I was sitting at a table for lunch, minding my own business. When suddenly I felt two hands run up my leg. I nearly choked on my sandwich as those hands gripped my panties and pulled them off me in one swift move. My face bright red, my mouth open wide, I could only stare as I saw Leni leave the cafeteria; but not before she turned to blow a kiss at me and made a show of stuffing my underwear in her purse.

And let's not forget about the time that I was in the bathroom stall, tending to my needs, when I saw her poke her head under the door and proceed to curl her body under it like… _like a cat!_ And even though I wasn't clean and the location was clearly unromantic, Leni's libido held no qualms as she wrapped herself around me and rubbed her body against mine.

But thankfully that was as far as she ever went when she was _in the mood_. Sure, it was intense and awkward. Gosh, it was humiliating at times! But I could deal with kisses, nose bumps, and affectionate rubbing… and even panty stealing.

But my worries only increased once I got home and was pulled into Lisa's room.

A few minutes later I was lying in my bed, my mind swirling with thoughts and worries… how did my life turn into a living nightmare?

That's when Luna walked in, with her infuriating smirk and teasing eyes.

" _Hey, sis~_ " She plopped herself down on my bed, sitting beside my scowling form.

"Not now, Luna!" I turned away from her, tucking myself into a protective ball.

She poked my head. "Having cat troubles, Luan?"

I could hear the mischief in her stupid voice. I growled, burrowing myself further into my sheets.

Luna's fingers walked along my arm, flicking my ponytail as they went. "You know, it's pretty cute. How she acts around you. _She must really like you~_ "

"Shut up! She's just a stupid cat." I threw the sheets away and sat up with an angry glare. "None of it's real!"

Luna's gaze softened in sympathy. "It looks pretty real to me."

I only looked more confused. "How?"

Luna tapped a finger to her chin, humming. "Out of everyone in this house or her friends she could have chosen to _mate with_ … she chose you." She sat up, stretching her arms in the air; a crack resounding from her back. "Think on that one for a while."

I turned to face her as she walked away. "Lisa said she's gonna remain a cat… until her mating needs have been sated…"

Luna chuckled as she winked at me from over her shoulder. "Well, at least neither of you will get pregnant with a litter of kittens!"

" _LUNA!_ "

With that my roommate left, leaving me blushing madly, shaking under my sheets, and conflicted with my inner thoughts.

My weary eyes looked up at the wooden boards holding up the mattress above me. I began taking calming breaths, feeling myself drift away into sleep.

Right as my world turned dark, my mind started slipping into the void of slumber, my nose got tickled. I twitched it like a bunny rabbit, but the tickle continued.

The offending object moved on to tickle my lips and then my neck, drawing me back to consciousness unwillingly.

As my eyebrows began scrunching in irritation, my head shaking to remove the annoying, ticklish thing, I gradually became aware of a warmth hovering all around me.

My eyes slowly blinked open to reveal the sight of Leni above me… her knees caging in my hips, her hands planted firmly on both sides of my head. She was staring down at me with those lovesick eyes that had been haunting me since morning, and her purr was loud and rhythmic.

Her noisy contentment vibrated into me, lulling me back to sleep, and I smiled at how peaceful the sound made me.

That is, until I felt that stupid tickle again. And then I looked up with a glare, to see that her hair had cascaded all around us, veiling our faces from the rest of the world; transporting us to our own secret garden of love.

I looked into her eyes, and I could see how much she desired me, wanted me. And whether or not the feelings were real… or the product of another one of Lisa's crazy experiments… this was still my sister. And hurting the most compassionate person I'd ever known was not something I planned to do anytime soon.

So, with a sigh of defeat, I reached my arms around her back and pulled her to me in a warm hug.

The cute neko girl laid down on me gently, her tail curling around my leg possessively. Her purrs increased in noise and she was smiling widely.

I felt myself smiling widely too as I cradled her body on top of my chest, her face resting upon my breasts.

We fell asleep together like that; a picture of peace and tranquility.

* * *

That peace was shattered, however, when I woke up to the sound of hissing. My eyes fluttered open; only to burst wide open when I realized Leni was crouched over me, baring her teeth and hissing at the door. My huge eyes darted over to the sight of a shocked Luna standing against the wall.

"What did you do, Luna?"

She blinked at me. "Nothing! All I did was call you guys cute and place a kiss on your cheeks… then she swiped at me with her dagger-claws!"

I blinked at the words. "So, what now?"

Luna huffed. "I don't know! Mom sent me to tell you dinner was ready, but every time I move she growls at me." She threw her hands up in frustration.

Leni gave out a vicious growl above me, leaning onto her back legs as if she were preparing to pounce.

The sight was utterly adorable.

"Don't worry, Luna, I've got this."

Luna looked at me unamused. "Well, hurry, please. We're hungry."

I smirked at her before placing a hand on Leni's tense shoulder. I could feel her shudder at the contact, but she kept her focus trained on the invader. Slowly, my fingers began scratching her, rubbing soothing motions into her sensitive skin. I could feel her begin to sag against me, and I knew then that she couldn't resist me.

My fingers moved along the crook of her neck, Leni's head tilting away to give me better access. She began to purr loudly as I reached the niche behind her ear. Eventually, she fell on top of me, purring like a motorboat, and completely forgetting about Luna.

I signaled for my sister to flee while she could, but she didn't leave until she was able to take a photo, smirking all the while. I blushed, but stuck my tongue out in defiance.

Honestly, it was a wonderful feeling for someone to be so easily disarmed by my touch, to protect me in my sleep from any potential predators.

I leaned up and kissed her in the crook of her neck. The action caused Leni to squirm in affection; but in her motion she fell off of me, rolling onto the floor with a loud yelp.

"Oh my gosh, Leni!" I poked my head over to see my sister looking around in confusion, one of her ears drooping.

She looked up at me with hazy eyes, almost as if she had come out of a dream. I blushed, thinking of how strongly she had responded to my touch.

"Mew?"

Leni looked at me with her wide eyes, her little ear still drooping as her tail curled around herself protectively. My heart fluttered with affection for my older sister.

I sighed. "Come on, Leni, let's go eat."

She squeaked in excitement, jumping up so fast she accidentally tripped on her tail. I placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her, and she in turn melded her body against mine, purring seductively as she nipped my ear.

I blushed hard, but led her to the door, her hand in mine. And I could hear Leni purring at the intimate contact.

At the door, I saw Luna waiting, a huge smirk on her face.

I marched right past her with a sharp, "Shut it," Leni following behind me with a radiant smile on her face.

Luna chuckled at my expense, bringing up the rear.

* * *

Dinner was relatively safe even though Leni refused to sit anywhere besides on my lap. It made eating a little difficult, but we managed.

I blushed the entire time. I could tell our parents were trying to act normal about the whole thing, but really what else could they do when one daughter was cuddled up on the lap of another, and she had sprouted cat parts on her body?

My siblings weren't much different. As Leni would occasionally grind herself against me, bite my neck, or otherwise force a moan from my mouth… several would blush or (the younger ones) look disturbed. It was just too strange for one sister to suddenly be a cat. Lisa, however, merely took it all in stride, looking bored.

Lori… kept sending me glares. And after one time when Leni rubbed her nose against my lips, I distinctly saw her bend her fork in half with just one hand.

I gulped and finished my food quickly.

After dinner, I hurriedly ran my dish to the sink and started for the stairs. But before I reached the third step, I felt Leni grab at my skirt.

Letting out a shriek, I pulled out of her grasp and fled at top speed.

Grinning and meowing cutely, Leni crouched down and pounced after me. When I made it to the landing, I felt a weight knock me down onto my knees and hands.

In front of me, I could see my only brother, Lincoln, staring at me with wide eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, Leni had wrapped her forearms around my hips and drove her thigh between my legs, hiking up my skirt and leaving nothing in the way. I cried out in surprise and pleasure. How had I forgotten to put on a new pair of panties after Leni took them!?

"Lin- _Ahh~_ Lincoln, he-he-help, _Nng!_ help me! _Please…!_ "

Lincoln looked at us, Leni thrusting her leg into my crotch rapidly and causing me to moan in ecstasy. He simply turned away and walked toward his bedroom door, calling over his shoulder, "Sorry, Luan, but I've read enough fanfiction to know where this is going."

I whimpered when the door closed, knowing that help wouldn't come elsewhere. My moans kept increasing, as my breathless lungs fought to keep air circulating in my overheated body. My core was quivering madly, delivering waves of pleasure which splashed through my body and soul.

Then, I felt Leni grip my neck in her teeth, and I let out a little scream.

I knew my face was beet-red, humiliated that my sister was causing me to orgasm in a very public place, but hopelessly aroused as my lover held my trembling body close to hers so lovingly. Soon, I fell over the edge of passion, my body falling limp; held up merely by the strength of my lover's arms. I felt her teeth leave me; replaced by her tongue lapping at the angry bruise she left on me. The velvety muscle was soothing to me as I came down from my climax.

I thought to myself, as my breaths slowly petered out to normality again, that I couldn't have imagined a more loving partner for my first time… a more erotic way of losing my figurative virginity… or a more memorable orgasm. Too bad she was only following her cat instincts…

And that thought left me feeling depressed and aching on the inside.

Pushing myself up, I walked away from Leni… closing the door in her face.

I plopped myself onto my bed, grimacing at how uncomfortably slick my thighs and crotch felt. I crushed a pillow to my face and screamed into it.

Why did she have to be a stupid cat!?

Why did she have to fill me with such confusing feelings!?

And the cherry on top wasn't that I regretted having my first time with my older sister, Leni… oh no, it was that I so badly wished… _needed to know!_... that her feelings were genuine.

As I laid there and cried, the hours passed by until night had fallen.

Eventually, Luna had come in and tried to comfort me. But I was resisting anything that wasn't my angst-ridden train of thought. Sighing, she had given up and went to bed.

And now, I sat there with an emotionless mask on. All I could hear was the desperate meows outside my door, the faint scratches against the frame. I felt so heartbroken for my sister… but also for myself.

I fell asleep, clutching a tear-soaked pillow to my chest.

* * *

The morning sun rays woke me up. I sat up, squinting my eyes. I yawned, stretching my arms above my head, my fingers grazing the boards of my sister's bed.

Before I had even finished, my mouth still wide open, I heard a knock at my door. I grumbled under breath, hoping against all hope that it wasn't my neko sister come to love on me some more.

I approached the door slowly, suddenly aware of the fact that I had slept in my usual clothes, that my hair was a tangled mess, and that I still wasn't wearing proper underwear. Steeling my nerves, I opened the door slowly and took a peek.

I gasped when I saw Leni… _normal Leni!_... standing there without any cat features at all. The only notable difference was a necklace, but I paid that no mind as I threw open the door and hugged her tightly.

"Leni! You're normal again!"

She chuckled awkwardly as she returned my hug.

"Y-yeah… I-I… I'm glad, too."

I felt a tear touch my cheek and I looked into her watery eyes.

"Leni?"

She coughed and wiped her eyes, then smiled at me.

"The truth, Luan, is that I asked Lisa to make me a cat."

"W-w-what!?"

She giggled at my gobsmacked expression. "I saw an article online about the different ways cats show affection to their mates and…" She took in a sharp breath. "A-and I wanted to show that affection, too…" She turned her eyes away as she blushed. "…t-to my mate."

I coughed as I dry-swallowed. "W-what are you saying, Leni?"

She smiled, blushing even harder before she turned to me a slowly blinked her eyes at me… over and over again.

I took a step back from her, holding my hands protectively against my chest. "What are you doing?"

Blushing madly, Leni's grin tilted a little… the look setting off a tingle in my core. "It's… it's how cats say _I love you_."

I could feel myself blushing from the roots of my hair to the curve of my neck, and lower… I was burning up, and my swelling heart was dancing and fluttering in happiness. Even still, I could only stare open-mouthed with wide eyes at her. Like the dork I am.

She chuckled, using her fingers to close my mouth. "Hey, Luan?"

My eyes connected with hers, and I found myself falling into them. "Y-yeah?"

She smiled cutely at me, her eyes crinkling in amusement. "You haven't said anything about my necklace yet…"

Climbing back out of her radiant eyes, I dragged my gaze across her nose, her cheeks, her smirking grin, her soft chin… I gulped as I watched her neck bob as she swallowed, I followed those muscles as they moved effortlessly beneath her smooth skin. Then, finally my eyes rested upon her necklace.

A simple choker with a heart-shaped silver pendant.

It read, "Leni Loud, property of Luan Loud."

My face exploded into pinkish colors, my mouth flopping like a fish, my heart racing to exhaustion. Eventually, it all became too much…

And, as my ever-devious sister, Luna, is always ready to tease me about, I never looked happier, smiled wider, or sighed dreamier… than that exact moment as I fainted into the arms of my beloved sister.

The photo Luna took of that moment would hang on our family's mantle for years to come, and we've never been happier.

 


End file.
